Revenge of the Lord Eyebrow
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Arthur dendam dengan Scotty yang terus-terusan mengerjainya. Balas dendam harus dilaksanakan! Tapi kekacauan selalu menghalangi. Memang kekacauan apa? RmR!  Read must Review  A collab with Nyasar-tan
1. REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAH!

Revenge of the Lord Eyebrow

(Maap judul cacat)

A collaboration fic by Black Nazuna and Nyasar-tan

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya-san, kami tidak punya apa-apa selain ide fic ini dan OC!Scotland (well, sebenarnya OC!Scotland bukan milik kami tapi ya sudahlah.)

Summary: Arthur dendam dengan Scotty yang terus-terusan mengerjainya. Balas dendam harus dilaksanakan! Tapi kekacauan selalu menghalangi. Memang kekacauan apa? RmR! (Read must Review)

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang cerah-Oke, tidak terlalu cerah. Awan kelabu masih berkeliaran dengan seenak jidat di langit- hiduplah sebuah pintu yang memiliki nasib sangat malang. Bagaimana tidak malang coba? Selalu menjadi sasaran amukan tuannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tuan si pintu malang, kita pasti sedang berbicara tentang pemuda berambut pirang, mata hijau emerald, alis tebal dan aksen British kental yang-

"Sialan! Awas saja kau, lain kali kau yang sengsara!"

-oh ya, itu pasti suara tuan si pintu.

Andaikan sang pintu malang tersebut dapat berkata, tentulah dia akan segera menjerit dan lari terbirit-birit karena setiap hari mendengar suara amukan tuannya yang tak henti-hentinya berngiang di udara.  
Selain itu, tak jarang pintu tersebut menjadi korban kekerasan tuannya dengan cara ditendang hingga meninggalkan tanda berbekas yang pasti sulit dihilangkan.  
Sang pintu itu-Oke saya mengerti, back to topik. Kita akan membicarakan tentang sang pemilik pintu, Arthur Kirkland.

"Dasar Scotty jelek! Beraninya dia mengerjaiku sampai mukaku penuh dengan lumpur begini...Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku!" teriak sang pemilik pintu sambil mengambil selembar sapu tangan dan segera mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan lumpur karena didorong oleh Scott-kakaknya yang kejam-ke kubangan lumpur

Dengan efek ala bintang iklan sabun pembersih wajah, dibasuhnya wajahnya dan membuat efek butiran-butiran air. Yang tentu saja, membuat para peri di sekitarnya tepar bersimbah darah dan para kurcaci tepar bersimbah muntah.

"Ano... Arthur, ada apa?" tanya seorang nona peri cantik dengan nada malu-malu.

Sejujurnya, jika ia sedang jujur mode on, ia pasti akan menjawab; "BUTA YA LO? JELAS-JELAS KAKAK KAMPRET GUE BARU NYEBURIN GUE KE LUMPUR."- ya kira-kira seperti itulah. Namun sebagai gentleman yang baik, dengan tenang ia menjawab; "Tidak apa-apa kok, Ms. Fairy. Tadi lagi-lagi Scott mengangguku. Hanya itu saja." Oh Arthur, sungguh jaim dirimu.

Wajah Ms. Fairy bertambah merah saat Arthur berkata seperti itu. Wajah Arthur yang berseri saat mengatakan sesuatu yang bijak membuat Ms. Fairy terpana akan keindahan sang British Gentleman. Oh tapi kau salah besar Ms. Fairy, Arthur didalam hati mengatakan hal yang sama sekali jauh dari apa yang dikatakannya barusan-Munafik? Ya, kata yang sangat tepat.

"Arthur...Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Scott sampai dia melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya berjalan menuju rumah setelah k-kencanku dengan A-Alfred... Tapi begitu aku sampai didepan pintu, dia malah membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba, mendorongku dengan kasar, dan kabur entah kemana. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Umm...Kau mau membalas perbuatannya? Aku yakin kami semua bisa membantu..."

"..."

Oh yeah, dewi kemenangan sedang berada di pihakmu, Arthur.

Dan entah kenapa, Ms. Fairy mendapat firasat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Eh, kilatan apa yang ada di mata Arthur barusan?

"Kalian semua akan membantu ya?"

Dengan pelan Ms. Fairy menganggukkan kepala. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang dalam, ia dapat merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Oh Scotty, nyawamu di ujung tongkat.

"Arthur, memangnya kau mau melakukan apa pada Scott?" tanya Ms. Fairy. Jujur, dia sangat jarang melihat senyum Arthur barusan. Terakhir kali dia melihat senyum itu adalah saat Arthur memasukan cabai yang sangat banyak ke dalam cangkir kopi milik Alfred yang akhirnya Alfred tidak bisa ikut rapat 3 kali berturut-turut karena sakit perut.

Itu berarti jika Arthur tersenyum seperti itu lagi, akan ada bencana yang menimpa seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Scott.

"Khukhukhu...Kita lihat saja nanti~" ujar Arthur sambil tersenyum nista.

Turut berduka cita, Scott.

"Arthur... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ms. Fairy dengan nada ragu-ragu. Ia mendapat firasar bahwa sebentar lagi harus memesan karangan bunga dukacita. Idih, harganya mahal!

Sang personifikasi dari England hanya tersenyum manis. Semanis cake yang membuat Roman Empire harus dibawa ke lab lagi karena konon, gula darahnya naik. Ah, membuat Germania repot sa-OOT, balik ke topik.

"A...-apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Scott?" tanya Ms. Fairy lagi.

Arthur menggeleng. "Tidak buruk kok, mungkin cuma agak lebih parah dari kejadian Francis."

Ah, jika Ms. Fairy belum pikun, yang dimaksud pastinya adalah saat Francis dipermalukan pada rapat kan? Jika seorang Francis yang urat malunya sudah hilang dipermalukan, berarti kejadian itu benar-benar mengenaskan. Oke, Ms. Fairy harus pergi ke toko bunga.

Arthur mengikat tali yang disambungkan oleh sebuah ember berisi ramuan ajaib yang ditaruh diatas pintu kamar Scott. "Hehehe, pasti kali ini akan berhasil..."

Entah itu ramuan apa, tapi sepertinya berbahaya. Ya, bisa dilihat dari bentuknya yang kental dan warna ungu pekat dengan bau yang cukup menusuk.

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki Scott dari arah pintu depan. Sepertinya Scott sehabis jalan-jalan. Scott biasanya langsung masuk ke kamarnya jika pulang ke rumah, karena dia malas berurusan dengan sekelilingnya. Apalagi dengan adik-adiknya. Maka dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja di kamar, dan itu sangat menguntungkan untuk Arthur yang sedaritadi bersiap untuk melepaskan tali saat Scotland melewati pintu kamarnya.

"3...2...1...YA!" Arthur melepaskan talinya dan ember itu segera jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya ke seluruh tubuh Scott.

"H-HEI, APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Scott sambil menggeliat karena terbungkus oleh baluran ramuan aneh buatan Arthur.

"Ufufufu...Seharusnya ramuannya bekerja sekarang~" tawa Arthur

Sementara Ms. Fairy dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa melihat keadaan sang personifikasi England yang benar-benar galau. Cekikikan sendiri ala nenek sihir.

"Brengsek! Siapa sih yang numpahin cairan bau kayak gitu?" bentak sebuah suara dengan penuh amarah. Yang tak lain memang suara Scott.

Bukannya bahagia mendengar keluhan kakaknya itu, yang ada hanyalah Arthur yang memucat. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin bertetesan.

'Loh? Seharusnya sekarang dia kan...'

BRAK

"Siapa itu?" teriak Scott begitu melihat sebuah kaki yang terlangkah ke depan.

Arthur bersumpah ia pasti sudah mendaftarkan unicorn kesayangannya sebagai korban pada Idul Adha jika saja kuda diijinkan.

Wajah Arthur semakin pucat.

"Arthur?"

* * *

Ramuan ungu pekat milik Arthur, pastilah memiliki khasiat tertentu. Yah, kalau Arthur yang membuat pasti ada khasiat yang aneh-aneh kan? Tapi lebih baik ramuan Arthur daripada ramuan milik Indonesia. Kalau ramuan Indonesia bisa membuat orang lain (baca: Malaysia dan Netherlands) terkena santet, maka ramuan Arthur bisa membuat orang mendapat sial.

"Arthur..." Scott mendekat ke arah Arthur, wajah Arthur semakin memucat dari setiap langkah yang dibuat oleh Scott.

"I-iya?" dada Arthur berdegup kencang saat Scott mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur yang terlihat pucat. Lalu akhirnya bibir Scott bertaut dengan bibir milik Arthur-tunggu, Scotty mencium Arthur?-

"Aku mencintaimu."

JGEERRR! Kalimat itu terasa seperti sambaran petir yang menggelegar bagi Arthur.

Sepertinya Arthur salah memberi ramuan.

Nightmare for you, Artie...

* * *

Ms. Fairy hanya bisa menatap ciuman mesra-coret, ciuman oh-so-gay incest itu dengan mata melotot dan mulut mangap. Dan apakah itu kamera? Sepertinya Hungary telah sukses menyebarkan virus fujodanshi.

"AWW~! GAY INCEST! Apakah ini pertanda akan adanya cinta segitiga antara Scotland, England, dan America? Oh! Aku lupa kalau England juga punya banyak coret-selingkuhan-coret pairing lainnya. KYAAAA~!"

Kira-kira begitulah yang ingin diteriakkan Ms. Fairy. Kalau saja tidak melihat ekspresi pucat Arthur. Oh ya, jangan lupakan ekspresi aneh Scott. Jangan katakan Scott juga berubah menjadi France...

"Arthur~ tahukah betapa mempesona wajahmu? Aku heran wanita atau pria macam apa yang melahirkanmu-ralat, kita."

Oke, ramuan apakah itu yang membuat Scott mengeluarkan jurus gombal macam itu?

"Err...Scotty? Kau mabuk ya? Perasaan ramuanku tidak membuat orang mabuk deh..." Arthur makin pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Memangnya siapa sih yang tidak pucat saat melihat Scott dengan tampang mesum dan nosebleed sambil memeluk Arthur? Oh yeah, mungkin bagi para Fujodanshi ini surga. Tapi tidak untuk orang normal.

"Mabuk? Tentu saja aku mabuk, aku mabuk cinta oleh dirimu honey~"

CUP

Satu ciuman mendarat lagi di bibir Arthur.  
Oh no.

GUBRAKK! Akhirnya Arthur pingsan karena shock.

"Heh? Arthur? ARTHUR!"

Scott tampak panik sendiri melihat adiknya yang tepar. Pikirnya 'Sekeren itukah aku hingga adikku gak tahan oleh pesonaku?', oke itu pasti ada ramuan untuk menjadi Prussia di dalamnya. Pasti.

"Hmm... Sekarang harus bagaimana nih?" gumam Scott melihat mayat-ralat, tubuh adiknya itu.

Eh apakah cengiran France semesum yang di bibir Scott saat ini?

* * *

Kalian semua tahu kan siapa yang mendapat peringkat satu dalam kemesuman di dunia Hetalia? France? Iya, tentu saja! Tapi sekarang France memiliki saingan...

Arthur membuka mata emeraldnya yang indah hanya untuk melihat...

Scott.

Yang sedang berusaha melepas bajunya.

Dan Scott juga sudah tidak memakai pakaian.

"AAAAHHHH, PERGI KAU!" satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Scott, dan sekarang dia sudah terpental jauh dari tubuh Arthur.

"AWW! Arthur! Kau jahat sekali pada sa- HEEI!"

Tampak Arthur versi kalap mood ON. Tongkat sihir dan mantra di tangan. Ah, aura gelap di belakangnya sungguh mendukung.

"Arthur! Tenangkan dirimu! Dia itu cuma terkena mantra!" jerit Ms. Fairy berusaha menyadarkan pemuda beralis tebal yang tengah kalap itu.

"T-tapi dia keterlaluan! Aku takut dia sudah berbuat macam-macam terhadapku...AAAHHH, AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENIKAH LAGI!" oke, sepertinya Arthur sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Lagian Arthur kalau mau menikah ya menikah saja. Untuk apa meributkan hal seperti ini kan? Toh dia laki-laki!

"Tenang saja Arthur, dia belum melakukan apapun terhadapmu kok. Santai saja, kalau dia mau macam-macam nanti dia akan kubuat tidur..." Ms. Fairy berusaha meredam suasana yang semakin panas ini.

"...Kalau kau bisa membuatnya tidur kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja tadi?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah facepalm.

"Err, itu..." Ms. Fairy, jujur sajalah. Kau ingin melihat adegan 'syur' antara 2 personifikasi negara gay incest itu kan?

Arthur berdeham-deham sejenak. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Ms. Fairy yang salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Arthur ke arah peri gadis yang bertubuh mungil itu.

"Emmm... Sebaiknya kau mulai mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Scott seperti semula kan?" ujar Ms. Fairy dengan nada agak tak rela. Secara bila Scotland kembali seperti semula, itu berarti kesempatnya melihat ScotUK sangat tipis. Oh malangnya nasibmu...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED TO NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

Sesi bacot:

Hola minna-saaan~ Nazucchi vakum FFN dan kembali lagi bersama Nyasar-tan dengan membawakan cerita baru! XD

Eh iya, map kalo judulnya cacat. Ini juga tanpa sepengetahuan Nyasar-tan kok judulnya, habisnya Nyasar-tan udah off.

Nanti kalo Nyasar-tan gak setuju bakalan saya ganti deh judulnya, habisnya norak!

Asal fanfic gaje ini? FF gaje ini berawal dari sebuah status di FBnya Nyasar-tan, yang berujung kepada ajakan saya untuk berkolaborasi membuat FF lewat messages di FB. Yah, saya tahu kalau ini cukup (baca: SANGAT) gaje.

Yup, sesi bacot selesai! Dan readers tolong doakan Nyasar-tan dan saya sering-sering bisa OL! Soalnya kalo jarang bisa OL nanti FF ini gak selesai-selesai...

Oke, RmR! Read must Review! XD

* * *

Sign, Black Nazuna and Nyasar-tan.


	2. Awesome Threesome

Revenge of the Lord Eyebrow

A collaboration fic by Black Nazuna and Nyasar-tan

Disclaimer: Hetalia adalah karya otak Himaruya-san, kami tidak memiliki satu pun dari ini kecuali ke-gajean, ide, serta bakat dalam membuat character buatan orang menjadi OOC.

Summary: Arthur dendam dengan Scotty yang terus-terusan mengerjainya. Balas dendam harus dilaksanakan! Tapi kekacauan selalu menghalangi. Memang kekacauan apa? Chapter 2 UPDATED!

Warning: OOC, crack pair, raep (almost)

Chapter 2: Awesome Threesome

* * *

Pemuda British itu terus berfikir di dalam kamarnya. Tak lupa dia mengunci kamar tersebut agar Scott tidak mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi pengaruh ramuan yang diberikan Arthur terhadap Scott membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap Arthur. Dan cinta itu buta, maka Scott akan rela melakukan apapun untuk menjadikan Arthur miliknya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini~? Kalau begini terus nanti Scott malah akan melakukan *beeeep* terhadapku... Yah, walaupun sepintar apapun aku menghindar tapi suatu saat tupai akan terjatuh juga. Mau tidak mau aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya..."

GUBRAK.

"Arhuuuur! Kakak kangen kamu loh sayang~"

Peluk.

Gampar.

"Iih, Arthur sayangku kok begitu sih? Jahat banget sama honey-nya tercinta!"

Arthur ingin muntah mendengar ucapan seperti itu.

"Arthur cintaku, honey akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Arthur bahagia kok!"

Arthur tersenyum licik.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!"

Nah, mumpung sudah terlanjur terkena ramuan aneh, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan saja? Lagipula tujuan Arthur memberi ramuan aneh terhadap Scott kan memang untuk mengerjainya? Apalagi sekarang Scott akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Arthur bahagia.

Arthur oh Arthur, kau memang licik ternyata.

Dengan segenap kelicikan dan kemampuan dramanya. Arthur membuat sebuah pose berpikir yang terlihat... er... moe.

"Kakak akan melakukan apapun untuk aku kan?" ujar Arthur berusaha memasang nada menggoda. Namun hasilnya malah terdengar seperti om-om pedo yang licik.

Scott mengangguk dengan semangat. "Apapun untuk my dear bunny sweettie pie!" Oke, entah kenapa Arthur ingin muntah.

Seringai di wajah Arthur makin mengembang. Auranya mulai tak enak, seperti aura saat ia ingin menjampi-jampi Alfred. Sementara Ms. Fairy tersenyum lega di belakang. Dengan begini, ia berarti tidak perlu melenyapkan ScotUK dulu kan?

"Umm... Sebenarnya permintaan ini agak aneh." ujar Arthur dengan tampang sok polos. Yang lagi-lagi gagal total.

"Apapun!"

"Baiklah..." Arthur menyengir. Di dalam hati ia mensyukuri ramuan untuk Scott bekerja aneh seperti ini. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlewati. Sekali membuat orang terkontrol ramuan, ia dapat mengerjai lebih dari satu orang kan? Ah, liciknya kau Arthur dear.

"Sekarang, kau seret Alfred kesini..." otak licik Arthur mulai bekerja.

Omong-omong, kenapa harus Alfred? Yah, tadinya Arthur ingin mengerjai Francis, tapi dia ingat kalau Francis sudah cukup menderita. Sekarang giliran Alfred! (Alasan sebenarnya: Karena para Author mencintai yang namanya USUK /plak)

"Baiklah honey-bunny-sweetie! Aku akan segera kembali!" detik berikutnya Scott sudah menghilang untuk mencari Alfred.

", kau akan melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik~ Ufufufu..." seringai Arthur

Ms. Fairy hanya bisa menatap ngeri sosok Arthur yang tengah licik-liciknya. Sudahlah, yang penting menurut Arthur ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Sementara itu, Scott sekarang sudah berdiri di depan rumah (mewah) milik Alfred. Hah, bagaimana caranya ia dengan secepat itu tiba di rumah Alfred? Hanya dua jawaban; kekuatan cinta dan takdir.

"Woi! Bocah Amerika! Cepat keluar kau!" jerit Scott sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Alfred.

tak lama kemudian, tampak sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu. Seorang pemuda Amerika yang tengah mengunyah donat dengan antusias. Ya... tak ada hamburger, donat pun jadi.

"Yah... kupikir Iggy. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Alfred dengan tampang cemberut dan manyun.

"Idih, ngapain lo ngarep my honey-bunny-sweetie mau nyamperin elo? Dia itu milik gue tahu!" bentak Scott dengan nada ala kakak—coret, seme posesif. "Gak usah banyak tanya. Ayo ikut!" ujar Scott sebelum Alfred sempat memprotes. Memprotes soal mengapa Iggy-nya di sebut sebagai milik Scott. Yah, padahal author sebenarnya ingin loh melihat perdebatan memperebutkan Arthur.

Ting tong.

Arthur berjalan ke arah pintu, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pintu itu. Sepertinya pintu itu men-death glare Arthur sedari tadi. Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, itu hanya ilusimu Arthur.

"ARTHUR HONEY, ABANG SCOTTY PULANG MEMBAWAKAN PESANANMU NIH!" teriak Scott saat Arthur membuka pintu untuknya. Terlihatlah Scott yang sedang menggendong Alfred. BRIDAL STYLE.

Arthur hanya memasang tampang 'WTF' saat melihat kedua seme miliknya memasang pose romantis.

Oh, dan jika ada yang menanyakan Ms. Fairy, dia sedang sibuk mengambil foto para seme.  
Arthur melihat ke arah semenya yang clueless. Pemuda Amerika itu tampak tertidur lelap—ralat, pingsan dengan tampang tak elit.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Arthur ambil bergidik ngeri.

Scott hanya menyengir kecil. "Karena dia tadi berisik gak mau dibawa kesini, jadi kumasukin saja racun tikus ke makanannya." jawab Scott dengan tampang sepolos mungkin. Kali ini, Arthur sangat bersyukur mereka semua adalah personifikasi negara yang imortal.

"Mengerikan." komentar Ms. Fairy dari balik tubuh Arthur yang disertai anggukan dari sang personifikasi Inggris.

"Sudahlah! kita langsung ke topik my dearest, memang apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Scott sambil menunjuk ke arah Alfred yang pingsan dengan menggunakan kaki.

Ucapan kakaknya itu langsung membawa Arthur kembali dari dunia Imajinasi. Arthur langsung menyisipkan sebuah cengiran sinis binti sadis. Alfred, biarpun kau seorang personifikasi negara yang nyaris imortal, namun nyawamu terancam nak. Turut berduka cita.

"Sebenarnya..." Arthur memasang tampang akting ala telenovela atau sinetron khas. Wajah dengan raut sedih yang mendayu-dayu. Walaupun tentu saja, gagal dibawakan oleh seorang Arthur Kirkland. "E...-Elizaveta..."

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Kemarin ia mengancamku untuk harus memberikan foto yaoi antara kakak dan Alfred! Hiks, atau katanya aku akan disiksa." ujar Arthur sambil beruraian air mata buaya.

Arthur, tidak tahukah kau nak? Fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Arthur menjadi fudanshi dadakan selain karena membalas dendam...  
Yak, readers pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Arthur berubah menjadi fudanshi dadakan kan? Hanya satu jawabannya (well, sebenarnya dua). UANG! Iya, uang. Jika foto-foto yaoi seperti itu dijual, pasti laku mahal! Apalagi jika dijual ke Elizaveta, wuih, tambang emas itu...

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapnya?" tanya Scott dengan tampang kasihan. Ah, sebenarnya disini yang perlu dikasihani bukan Arthur. Tapi dirimu Scott...

"..." Arthur terdiam sejenak, dia berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap dua personifikasi negara malang yang menjadi budaknya saat ini.

"Hmm...Kau, pura-pura memerkosa dia."

Arthur menyeringai lagi, tapi kali ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak mau mengkhianatimu, honey!" jerit Scott dengan tampang dramastis.

Arthur menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tenang saja, ini kan cuma pura-pura." ujar Arthur dengan tampang semakin membujuk. Seperti sangat tidak sabar untuk menistakan kedua semenya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi semua ini demi kamu loh, my love!" ujar Scott dengan tampang selebay mungkin.

Arthur menggukan tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana kakaknya menggombal ria soal ini semua demi Arthur atau apalah. Di tangannya sudah ada kamera yang siap siaga kapanpun juga untuk menjepret momen berharga.

Scott tampak membopong personifikasi Amerika yang pingsan itu ke kamar. 'Ya! Aku harus bisa sukses! Harus menjiwai sedalam mungkin! Biar my honey-pie senang!' batin Scott dengan nista. Sungguh malang dirimu.

Alfred terbagun di suatu ruangan yang gelap.

Ralat, maksudnya remang-remang mesum.

Oke ralat lagi, maksudnya remang-remang sangat mesum.

Tepatnya, di sebuah tempat tidur berwarna hijau dengan semerbak aroma parfum dimana-mana. Untuk

sesaat dia berfikir kalau dia berada di kamar France, tapi ternyata dia salah besar.

Alfred merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat di sekitar lehernya. Saat dia menengok, dia melihat...

Scott.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

-  
Di sisi lain...

"GILAAAA, SCOTT TERNYATA NAPSU JUGA! Dia hebat sekali, sangat menjiwai perannya!"

Oh Arthur, tidakkah kau merasa kasihan kepada kedua seme-mu itu?

Ms. Fairy hanya bisa menatap kasihan ke arah mayat Scott yang tergeletak di lantai. Semoga arwahmu tenang di alam sa—oke, stop! Scott masih sehat kok.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAK! AKU TELAH DINODAI!—Eh, tidak, aku kan juga sudah pernah piiip sama Artie, tapi- GYAAAAAA!"

Oke, reaksimu juga norak Alfred.

"Ah, hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai 'seme sejati'! Padahal aku ini selalu menjadi seme dominan, ARGH INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" teriak Alfred sambil menendangi kepala Scott. Ouch, pasti sakit.

Oke, mungkin readers tidak percaya kalau US itu seme sejati mengingat banyaknya fic dengan Uke!US di luar sana. Alfred, tidakkah kau ingat saat cold war kemarin? Yang saat kau di raep oleh Ivan, bukankah kau dijadikan uke olehnya? Kalau begitu gelar seme sejati seharusnya diberikan kepada Belarus dong. Karena hanya Belarus yang bisa membuat Russia bertekuk lutut.

Sementara itu, di suatu tem— "KAKAK! AYO KITA MENI—HATCHIU!" –pat, Natalia tampak mengejar-ejar Ivan seperti biasa. Namun, Ivan nampaknya berhasil lolos berkat bersin yang baru saja terjadi.

"GRAAU! AWAS KAU AUTHOR! GARA-GARA KAMU AKU KEHILANHAN JEJ—"

PIIIP

Mari kita ganti channel, kedua author tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa dahulu.

Kembali ke Alfred yang masih meratapi nasibnya. Kondisi kebatinan pemuda Amerika itu benar-benar labil. Ia menangisi diri sendiri sejadi-jadinya.

"Heh, bukannya dengar-dengar Kiku juga suka buat doujin yang UKUS?" ujar Scott yang maksudnya untuk menenangkan Alfred.

"HAH? AKU DISEMEIN SAMA ARTIE? TIDAAAAAAK! HANCUR SUDAH MARTABATKU!"

...Sepertinya usahamu gagal total Scott.

Scott hanya dapat garuk-garuk kepala melihat pemandangan di depannya tersebut. Seorang seme tengah mewek. Ia meletakkan tangan kanan di kepala tanda sedang pusing. Syukuralah, setidaknya Alfred tidak jadi dira—

"Tunggu dulu! Bukannya aku harus ngeraep orang ini ya? "

Ah, ternyata ia ingat.

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa barusan? Kau mau meraepku?"

"Yup! Nah sekarang..." jari Scott kini telah sampai pada dada bidang milik Alfred.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

DUAGH.

Scott, malangnya nasibmu. Kami, para author mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas kematian tidak elitmu. Oke, berdoa dimulai. Selesai.

Intinya, kini Scott sudah berbaring tidak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Ini semua berkat pukulan keras dari Alfred. Walaupun tubuh Alfred sebagian besar terdiri dari lemak, tapi dia kalau memukul cukup keras juga.

"Cih, mission failed. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sebelum Alfred mengetahui keberadaanku..." oh sungguh licik dikau Arthur. Tunggu, jika Alfred tahu kalau Arthur adalah dalang dibelakang semua ini apa yang terjadi ya? Mungkinkah hukuman ber-rate R18? Semoga saja.

Ms. Fairy yang entah kenapa telah memprediksi yang diharapkan oleh para fujodanshi langsung mekikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Bagaimana pun juga, bila tak ada ScotUS, USUK pun boleh.

'UNII! TABRAK PINTUNYA!' batin Ms. Fairy dalam hati.

Seekor Unicorn langsung keluar dan menerjang pintu. Membuka kedok Arthur yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

Tunggu! Bagaimana cara Unicorn mengetahui isi hati Ms. Fairy? Entahlah, mungkin ini yang disebut telepati.

"A-Arthur? Kau..."

Glegh. Arthur hanya bisa menelan ludah saat Alfred melihat sosoknya. Arthur bersumpah, unicorn itu tahun depan akan dijadikan hewan kurban.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau..." ah, kini Arthur hanya bisa mengira-ngira hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Alfred kali ini.

"Ya Alfred..?" tanya Arthur dengan perasaan takut yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU MELIHAT APA YANG DILAKUKAN SCOTT TERHADAPKU BARUSAN! Oh maafkan aku Arthur, aku tidak bermaksud selingkuh dengan kakakmu kok! Maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan APAPUN untuk menebusnya!"

"Apapun?"

"Iya, APAPUN!"

Ohoho, sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Kalau begitu, aku ada satu permintaan." ujar Arthur dengan nada yang terkesan luar binasa, ralat, biasa mengerikan.

Alfred menelan ludah. Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang sangat-sangat salah. "Apa?"

"Bawa Francis ke sini. "

"Hah?"

"Cepat tak ada protes!"

Alfred terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar perintah Arthur.

"Jangan-jangan... KAU MAU RATED M DENGAN SI MESUM ITU? TIIIDAAAK! ARTIE, BUAT APAAAA?"

Dan seketika, sebuah buku mantra super tebal melayang ke kepala Alfred dengan tak elit.

"Cerewet! Cepat bawakan saja orangnya kesini, itu bukan urusanmu!" Arthur segera menendang bokong Alfred keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu depan. Lalu pintunya terbuka lagi

"JANGAN BERANI KEMBALI JIKA BELUM DAPAT 'MANGSA'!"

BLAM.

Kini Alfred hanya bisa merenung menyesali nasibnya yang sial dan ukenya yang psycho.

"Arthur...Ah, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya akrab dengan Kiku jika tahu begini." sesal Alfred

Akhirnya dengan semangat 'Demi Iggy', Alfred pun berjalan melewati berbagai rintangan. Mulai dari hutan rimba yang menghadang, derasnya hujan angin, ganasnya banc—STOP!

Eh, apa? Kenapa tingkat kesulitan perjalanan Alfred dari Britania - Prancis lebih parah dibandingkan perjalanan Scott yang Britania - Amerika? Takdir.

Akhirnya sampai juga Alfred di depan mansion Francis. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung ia bunyikan bel dan berteriak-teriak galau memanggil Francis.

"WOI FRANCIS! CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Alfred tanpa sopan santun.

"Iya iya~ Ada apa ini~? Kau mau menawarkan diri untuk diraep?" tanya Francis sambil membuka pintu. Yang menghasilkan pintu rumah sendiri langsung melayang.

"Ini perintah dari Arthur! Aku diminta olehnya untuk membawamu ke rumahnya..." jika harus dijelaskan, sebenarnya kini wajah Alfred sudah pucat pasi. Mulai dari rintangan perjalanan Britania - Prancis hingga perasaan takut akan diraep oleh personifikasi negara yang memiliki bunga nasional berupa lily tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tapi hanya dengan satu syarat..."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Biarkan aku meraepmu."

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras dari Alfre dpaling tidak sukses membuat Francis tepar ditempat. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, langsung di seretnya kembali ke tempat Arthur.

BUAGH DUAGH DZIIING BLANG

Syalalala.

Yak! Author sound effect di atas cukup mendeskripsikan perjalanan Alfred.

"AAARTIIIE~ GUE BALIK! INI UDAH BAWA FRANCIS!" jerit Alfred sambil langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam mansion Arthur. Caranya? Hohoho~ Dia kan pernah membuat kunci duplikat untuk rumah ini. Hey! Sudah ada ijin dari Arthur kok!

Arthur tampak berjalan dari kejauhan. Ekspresinya tampak sangat menakutkan. Seringai licik terpatri manis dibibirnya. Ah, bukankah itu pertanda buruk?

"Khukhukhu, bagus Alfred, anak baik... Sekarang bawa Scott kesini!" perintah Arthur yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi mantel sihir berwarna hitam. Tunggu, dapat darimana? Itu ternyata hadiah dari Harry Scooter saat Arthur masuk ke Hogwarts 10 tahun yang lalu. Arthur bersahabat dengan Harry sejak dulu hingga sekarang, melewati segala rintangan, hutan, lembah, da-OKE back to topic.

Hanya dengan satu seringai Arthur, sudah cukup untuk membuat Alfred merinding dan segera menunaikan tugas suci yang diberikan oleh Arthur.

"Bridal style ya!"

Jegerr.

Arthur memang kejam.

Dengan luar biasa ogah-ogahan, diraihnya Scott yang masih pingsan di lantai. Ah, ini bukan pingsan. Ini tidur.

"Yak! Angkat kakak bodoh itu, sayang. Bridal style!"

Sungguh, suara perintah dari Arthur terkadang bisa lebih menakutkan daripada hantu.

Alfred pun menggendong Scott dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Ya, bridal style tentunya.

"Arthur, kau jenius!" puji Ms. Fairy yang tengah memotret adegan itu layaknya fotografer profesional.

"Tentu. Hey, jangan pasang tampang cemberut, git! Kalau hasil fotonya jelek, awas saja kau!" bentak Arthur dengan nada kasar.

Kau tahu? Kadang kala seorang Arthur Kirkland bisa lebih kejam daripada Hitler.

"Argh! Jadi aku harus bagaimana? AKU TIDAK BISA TERSENYUM!"

"Pokoknya harus tersenyum, titik! Tidak ada kata 'tidak', atau kau mau kurebus, lalu kumutilasi dan dagingmu kuberikan kepada Mint-Bunny hah?"

Alfred terdiam. Dia lebih baik tersenyum daripada dimutilasi oleh uke-nya sendiri. Yah, walaupun personifikasi negara memang tidak bisa mati tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Apalagi dia tidak mau mengganggu kisah cintanya dengan Arthur. Lebih baik mati daripada tidak bisa bemesraan dengan sang uke.

Akhirnya Alfred tersenyum.

"BWAHAHAHAH! SENYUM MACAM APA ITU? MIRIP BANCI!"

Jleb.

Bertahanlah Alfred, kami semua tahu kau Hero yang hebat dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. Ciao!

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan menghiraukan segala ejekan ukenya, Alfred tetap membopong (calon!) kakak iparnya itu. Diletakkannya mayat Scott di ranjang dengan perlahan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Alfred dengan nada pasrah.

Senyuman kematian, senyum Ivan pun pasti dapat dikalahkan.

"Pertama, kau cium dia."

"WHAT THE F**K? Arthur, kalau kau sedang bercanda berarti kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini! Kau tahu kan bibirku ini hanya milikmu!" Alfred yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah lagi mulai membalas Arthur. Dia sih mau-mau saja, tapi itu berarti mengkhianati Arthur walaupun Arthur yang menyuruh. Eh tunggu, kenapa wajah Alfred memerah?

"Sudah, lakukan saja tugasmu f**king git! Tidak boleh menolak!"

Akhirnya Alfred mencium Scott dengan -coretmesracoret-.  
Tunggu, tapi kenapa ciumannya mesra sekali? EH? KENAPA SCOTT MENJILAT BIBIR ALFRED?

PLAK!

"Aduh! Arthur hon-EH? KOK SI BOCAH AMERIKA? Perasaan tadi aku sedang mencium Arthur honey deh..."

"Arthur honey? Apa maksudmu? Dasar GAY INCEST! Arthur hanya milikku dan kau tidak boleh menyebutnya HONEY!" Alfred kini sudah terbakar api cemburu karena Scott memanggil Arthur dengan sebutan 'honey'

"Hei, kalau begitu kau juga GAY INCEST dong. Kau dan Arthur kan dulu kakak-adik!"

Alfred terdiam.

"TA...-TAPI GUE GAK KANDUNG KAYAK LO! LO LEBIH INCEST."

"Ih, bacot. Justru sebagian besar fans itu demen gay incest!"

"Mending clueless tambah tsundere!"

Arthur hanya melihat kedua semenya itu dengan tatapan neraka. Demi apa coba mereka mulai berdebat lagi di saat-saat begini.

"Mmm... Ou, Ou, aku di mana ini?"

Suara itu. Ms. Fairy, threesomemu mendekat?

"Wah, ada 2 cowok tampan disini~ Apakah aku sudah di surga?" oh yeah Francis, harapmu saja. Tunggu, apa itu berarti kau tidak mengganggap Arthur sebagai cowok tampan? Jangan bilang kau baru saja mengatai Arthur sebagai personifikasi negara bergender ganda!

"Aku tidak perduli dengan fans! Yang penting hanya cintaku dengan Iggy..."

"Kalau kau tidak perduli dengan fansmu, nanti mereka beralih ke ScottUK lho!"

"Tidak! Mereka tidak akan berpaling karena aku AWESOME!"

"Heh, awesome darimana? Mimpi saja kau, bocah Amerika!"

"Sudahlah~ Daripada kalian bertengkar mendingan bercinta sama abang saja~" ujar Francis sambil merangkul Scott dan Alfred. Tentunya, dengan sudah telanjang bulat.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" jerit Scott dan Alfred secara begitu melihat Francis yang berusaha menciuminya.

"KHUKHUKHU! Bagus Francis, sekarang cepat semei kedua orang itu! Buatlah threesome yang fantastis! Dan kalian berdua, tidak ada pemberontakan!" teriak Arthur girang. Untuk sesaat, Francis berpikir Arthur sudah bertukar jiwa dengan Elizaveta.

"Oui mon cher~"

Scott dan Alfred menelan ludah. Wajah mereka sudah pucat pasi. Siapa coba yang tidak bila melihat ekspresi Francis. Ah, kematian sudah dekat.

"ARGH! KEPERAWANANKU!" teriak Scott. Tunggu, memangnya Scott perawan? Mungkin bisa kita bilang begitu, karena selama ini Scott selalu menjadi seme. Keperjakaannya memang sudah hilang, namun keperawanannya masih ada.

"Ah, kalau keperawananku sih sudah hilang. Gara-gara Ivan sialan itu..." lalu Alfred malah sulking, bukannya melawan.

"Sabar ya, sesaat lagi aku juga akan merasakannya kok." Scott langsung menepuk pundak Alfred dengan nada pasrah. Kenapa pasrah? Karena ini perintah Iggy-honeynya. Tidak bisa ditolak karena cinta Scott lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Oh, so sweet~

"Setidaknya, pada akhirnya kau kan juga menyemei si Ivan, pret!" ujar Ms. Fairy ikut ingin menyemangati. Namun sayang Alfred tidak bisa mendengar peri mungil itu.

"Fufufu~ dan sebentar lagi kau akan merasa ku-ukein~ Ayo kalian berdua~ datang ke pelukan abang~"

Tampak Francis yang sudah siap di ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kali ini, Scott dan Alfred sepakat tidak melihat ke arah ranjang. Berhubung Francis sedang sibuk bergaya ala perempuan seksoy di pantai dan melihatnya dapat mengakibatkan katarak. Alfred mencoba menggunakan puppy eyesnya pada Arthur. Mungkin saja Arthur mau meringankan penderitaan ini.

"Tidak. Sayang sekali, jurus itu tidak akan mempan. Aku sudah minum obat penangkal." ujar Arthur dengan mantap.

Gulp. Kami segenap warga , mendoakan keselamatan jiwa raga Scott dan Alfred. Jika tidak, kami pastikan akan mengirimkan karang bunga duka cita!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Well, bagaimana? Apakah sudah panjang?

Oh, dan maaf kalau agak mesum. Tenang saja, tidak akan ganti rate kok! (yah, walaupun para Author ini mau sih... #kicked)

Kritik saran maupun pujian?

RmR!

Sign, Black Nazuna and Nyasar-tan


End file.
